The Adventures of Tani and Nami
by Chibi White Tigeress
Summary: When a long lost prophecy from the 7-year war comes to light in present-day Hyrule, two unsuspecting girls find themselves in the midst of murder, royalty, and heroes. And here they were, worried about a birthday party!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. This story is based off Ocarina of time, oh and this is all happening when Zelda was like seven (I no that she seems way mature but just bare with me ok!)

Disclaimer- if I owned this would I really be here right now. No way!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Past Hyrule

"Princess, are you feeling better?" asked a middle aged woman with long brown hair pulled back with a bandana. She had a soft face and kind gray eyes. "Did the spell work? I hope it did. The other maids in kitchen were talking about how you were sick, and I knew a few family spells, and I wanted to try and help, and-"

"Please, I'll be alright, though I still feel weak…" said a young princess named Zelda, who had a very croaky sick-like voice "I am very grateful that you have done this great deed for me, and I would like to give you two gifts…" said Zelda closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Oh, no Princess. I have not done this for my own good; I only wish to be of service to you." said the woman, shaking her head.

"Yes, but you deserve this. This is a parchment on which is written one of my prophecies that seems to be about someone who would save me... I don't understand the meaning, so maybe you would like it." Said Zelda as she pulled a bit of royal parchment that had a prophecy scribbled on the back

"But my dear princess that is too great a thing for you to entrust to me. I am but a mere cooking wench, nothing more…" said the woman with an amazed look on her face

"Also I would like to bestow on to you the gift and protection of the goddesses." Said Zelda as she began to raise her hands

"What no Princess!" said the woman, trying to calm her down, Zelda began mumbling to herself

"No, it is what you deserve!" said Zelda with a serious sorta scary look on her face

"Goddesses please bless this woman for she has saved my life through the purest intentions and devotion. Bless her future generations! Let the incarnation of power be shown through her bloodline. Transcend upon her!" said Zelda, as she said this her eyes began to darken and the woman started lifting in the air, then after a flash of light she was down on the ground as if nothing had happened

"Oh my. Princess Zelda, what if someone had heard you!" she said looking around. Someone had heard them. The man had been coming in to visit the sick princess and had stopped at the door. He heard what they were saying and he opened his dark green eyes with surprise. Upon the end of the prayer, he threw back his black robes and burst into the room.

"What is this? You now possess the power of the Goddesses! This will be a very good thing for me! If Now that I have found the power I have been searching for...I shall rule all of Hyrule! Hahahahahaha!" said the strange man as he ran towards the woman and grabbed her by the arm. He had been having thoughts against the crown for some time. He thought Hyrule was weak and could be bent to his command.

"No! Leave me alone!" said the woman, and as she screamed a loud boom hit the wall of the castle. She heard some one scream that the castle was under attack. Havoc reigned, and the last thing she ever saw was a big boulder coming out of the sky at her. It was as if the sky was raining boulders, and she saw no more.

"Is she alright, Master Mauvais?" asked a man wearing a deep purple robe.

"No. she is dead and I have not a spell to bring her back, but I have heard that she did have a child, in a village far away. Ha. I finally find the vessel through which I might take my Hyrule, and she has slipped away from me so quickly. What a pity." said Mauvais, stepping away from the body with obvious disgust. "Such power in so weak a being. It is interesting how an unlikely individual can hold such wonder. This is no cause of worry. Such power cannot be so easily erased. It will resurface in time, and I have all the time in the world." He left the body outside the castle, where it was found by the guards. The princess was told of her untimely demise, and she demanded to meet her family herself.

"I'm sorry princess, but the woman had no relatives here." a guard reported, head bowed in respect.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked.

"She moved here to make money to send to her brother, who lives far away from here. She does have a daughter, and she lives with the brother. Shall I send something to them Princess?"

"Yes. That would be best. Send all her belongings and this scroll." she said, handing him the prophecy.

"Princess?"

"I feel it will be of use at a later time. Tell them it is a gift from the princess and should be preserved."

"Of course, your highness. I will send someone right away." the guard said with a bow. After he left, he took a look at the scroll. This is what he read:

_When the three that are lost_

_Are once again united_

_The light shall expel the shadow_

_That threatens to overtake our land_

_After many deaths_

_And as many years have passed_

_The darkness will reveal itself_

_And the light will come forth_

_Though it seemed to be lost to eternity_

He thought it odd, and he told some other guards about it. Soon, all the other guards and servants in the castle knew about the strange prophecy. They all wondered what it meant.

"Ooh. I wonder if we'll get to see this thing happen." cooed one of the maids.

"It won't. Mark my words, it ill be hundreds of years before anything comes of this." An old guard said, shaking his head.

"Pessimist. I bet it'll happen soon!" another girl maid said.

"Oh I hope so!" the first said impatiently. Both girls giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok this is the first chapter, hope that you all liked it! I want to say that my great and awesome sister, perhaps known to some of you asthe Cheesemaster, is helping me on this endeavor. She is a big help, so thank her for her graciousness!


	2. Happy birthday

This is about 500 years later, and everyone that you know and love is dead and gone. Or are they? o.O !\54\3...

Disclaimer- Do not own Zelda, or the characters that will be in our story, wait ya I do!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well Nami, Happy Birthday! The party will be soon ready to go. So why don't you go get your friends while I finish up with the cake." said an elderly woman to her granddaughter.

It was present day Hyrule, and one young girl was preparing for her coming of age party. She lived with her grandmother and her parents in a nice two story estate. She came from a well-off family. It was not that they were especially rich, but the things they needed were always somehow provided. Because of this they could save money, and Nami's parents decided to do something fun. They had recently left for a very long trip around the world. They had invited Nami, but she didn't want to leave her grandmother all alone. She loved her grandmother more than anyone else.

"Well… I wrote the time of the party on the invitation and the only person I have to get is Tani, so she'll come." said Nami, a 15 year old teenager, as she braided her long light brown hair with a red ribbon. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. This was the day she had been waiting for.

"Ok honey just don't miss the party dear, you'll miss all of your wonderful friends. Oh like that handsome young chap, what was his name…Brady... Baldy…Bradley, Ohh yes Bradley you should think about him." said her grandmother as she winked at Nami and started towards the door

"Like I would." Nami shuddered "But I'll be going now, so bye Grandma. See ya..." said Nami as she walked out the door.

"Her and her _slang_ words, rubbish..." said Nami's grandma, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. "Bye Darling, See you in twenty-five minutes, and not a second later." She said while she waved good bye. "Now, I'm going to go to the shrine to pray. Hopefully this whole thing will come out good." The woman, all four feet of her, made her way to a small yard on the side of massive house. There was a small stone shrine. This was not a common sight in this time. Most of the people stopped believing in the three deities as time passed and the old ways were forgotten. There were some who still believed. The old woman lit some incense and knelt down in front of an altar.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, please put your hands on us today. This is a very important day for my dear Nami. Goddesses, hear my prayer." She said with a bow of her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, Tani wake up! You promised to come to my party!" Screamed Nami as she banged on Tani's bedroom door. "Wake up Tani! Please!"

The door opened to reveal a girl about the same age as Nami, only she had pure black hair that was done up in an intricate bun kept up with chopsticks. There was one section left down, covering half of her face. Her eyes were deep blue and they looked as though they would go on forever in darkness. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped on the left side about mid lower calf and extended on the other side to the floor. The top of the dress was criss-crossed with a black ribbon.

"I have been awake all night meditating so I may be able to suppress the urge to disembowel some of the moronic people you've invited to this _social gathering_." said Tani with a stoic expression on her face.

"Ooooooook, nice to see you too, good morning! You look great! Let's go and get my dress on!" said a very happy Nami as she dragged Tani off out the door to Nami's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"About time Nami dear, some of your friends are already outside..." said her grandma, but her voice trailed off as Nami dragged Tani out on to their back yard. Nami opened the door with a huge smile on her face; she saw a field with a few trees, but on the trees was confetti strung between each one, she also saw three tables, but on the tables were mountains of food. Even though it was about 5:00 there were no bugs on the food, for her Grandma, cleverly bought a bug net big enough to cover the whole yard and still barely touch the top of the trees. There was at the very least fifty people laughing and dancing without their shoes and socks. It was the party of a life time and it was Nami's sixteenth birthday party. Her grandma spared no expense.

"Oh I'm so happy, I hope that everyone's having a great time!" said Nami smiling hard enough to shatter a stone heart. Tani remained outwardly unaffected.

"It's nice I… I am sure that I will have a good time." Said Tani with the same old monotone voice "But let's get your dress on. And get out of all of this noise…"

"What?" said Nami still looking around and smiling...(like a madwoman!)

"Oh I didn't say anything. Come on, let's go." Said Tani trying to stay out of all the light

"Ok come on slowpoke." Said Nami laughing running up the stairs

"Yah, now its me." Said Tani as she smiled a very rare smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok I'm ready." Said Nami from behind a curtain "Ta-dah!"

Nami stepped out of the curtain revealing a beautiful girl in a fabulous golden gown that was tight at the stomach and the upper body, but loose at the bottom. The dress went down to the floor and had a slit up the side. On the sides of the slit and the bottom of the dress there was yellow lace that was curled up to the bottom of the dress. She had her long brown hair up into a pony tail only the tail was curled into long, delicate, beautiful curls, and she had one curl over onto her face.

"So what do ya think?" said Nami twirling around and fanning out the dress

"It looks great." Said Tani with an amazed look on her face, which she quickly replaced with a stoic mask.

"Ohh I'm so glad that you think so. You are always so supportive!" she screamed as she jumped on Tani and hugged her immensely

"Ok, now is when you get off of me." Tani said, gasping for breath.

"Let's go! We're going to miss the party!" Said Nami as she, once again, dragged Tani outside to the party.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ummmmm cough-cough-cough ok this has been fun now hasn't it…" said Nami's voice. She was uncomfortable due to the conversation about Tani going on behind her back.

"Yah, looks like Tani finally crawled out of her rat hole, if you can called that hut a rat hole" said Bradley, he had a jock look about him and he had a smirk that was just asking to get wiped off

"Yah like, totally." said his girlfriend. Could she have looked more like a Barbie?

"Yah, Sweetie, she's also got to be the stupidest person around here for her lack of parents..." said Bradley with so much nerve that his head was over flowing with ignorance.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone? She hasn't done anything to you." Nami said timidly. Bradley's girlfriend narrowed her eyes and then smiled.

"It's more the fact that she is poisoning us with her being here." She said.

"Don't say that or you can leave!" Nami said, getting a little annoyed. She had wanted everyone to get along! Bradley's girlfriend glared at her and then turned to Bradley.

"Let's leave, love. This is the worst party I've ever been to anyway." She said coldly. Tani had overheard the conversation, and she was doing her best to ignore it. But this last comment was too much for Tani. Looking at her best friend's crestfallen face, she stood swiftly and knocked over her chair.

"If you wish to make fun of and show your idiocy and ignorance, have fun. But do not bring Nami into this." she said this while she towered over them both and, for some reason all the people had moved in a circle around Tani and the couple "And next time you lay eyes on me, I may be the last thing you ever see." Said Tani in almost a whisper, after she said the last part she smile malevolently and turned around and started to walk out of the party through the house. Nami stared after her, and then turned to Bradley and his girlfriend.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Nami yelled furiously. She turned to go, and Bradley's girlfriend stepped on the end of her dress. All chatting stopped as the terrible sound of ripping cloth filled the air. Nami looked at her ruined dress and tears filled her eyes. She ran into the house. Nami's grandmother went onto the stage in the middle of the party and began telling people they should leave. This was met with shouts of such things as: 'the night is young' and 'there's still tons of food!' She saw it was useless and she went to the house and turned on the sprinklers. People fled, covering their heads. Nami's grandmother shook her heads.

"Oh goddesses, they didn't deserve this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tani and Nami sat in silence in Nami's room. Tani was mutilating a pillow and Nami was drying her eyes.

"Tani, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Nami said, sniffing. Tani looked at her friend and her face softened.

"I don't blame you. I am quite used to people laughing at me. People have never liked me, ever since..." Tani was speaking of the night both her parents had disappeared. It had happened when she was 7. One night, both of her parents had simply disappeared. People wondered if they had been murdered, or had abandoned their only child. Some even blamed Tani for it, saying she was a strange child that could do unusual things. Unusual meant bad around here. Tani had no other family, so she lived with many foster families. She didn't allow herself to get close to any of them. The incident with her parents had taught her that the ones you love will only hurt and desert you, so, if you love no one, you will not be disappointed. It was a pessimistic and cynical view of life, but from a young age, Tani had separated herself from the living world and become a very closed person. But when she met Nami...her heart began to open, just a little bit, but that little bit was like a ray of hope on a lost cause. And it was opening a little bit every day, Tani, of course, had never told Nami any of this. But truly Nami was the only person that had ever accepted her. And she was grateful, beyond even her own imagination.

"I have to go, I can't stay here and do nothing, so I will go and do something." Said Tani in a calm voice, though as hard as she tried to stop it, there was a little bit of sad mixed in there to.

"No Tani! It was not your fault! Please Bradley an-"said Nami franticly getting to her feet.

"Nami..."for some reason Tani could not bring herself to look at Nami "I will come back, soon." Said Tani as she walked out of the door "Please don't follow me...I will be back." Tani listened to herself as if she was not only comforting Nami, but also herself. She crossed the hall and walked out the door. Not knowing where she was going, she walked bravely into the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you, thank you, please review. I am very thankful for you reviewers but please try to make them a bit longer. I don't care if you talk about the history of the hot dog...just make them longer! 23\!3\/\/5l337! PH33R 73- 73 0\35!


End file.
